The Penguin Pack
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: Shy Seraphina Gale is very worried about attending the Zaragoza Boarding school in New York City. that is until she meets her four roommates, Kit "private" James, "skipper" perry, Kowalski Murray and Rico Morgan. Disclaimer: i own nothing, i make no profit off this. WARNING: will contain eventual skilene. also classified x OC and hinted private X OC nothing graphic though.
1. first day and new friends

**A/N i Do Not own the penguins of Madagascar, they belong to dreamworks and Nickelodeon. i do however own seraphina, she`s my OC. i promise to give the penguins back, completely normal again after I'm finished. **

**R&amp;R and Enjoy. **

Kit James kissed his mother and father goodbye, it was the first day of his first term at the Zaragoza boarding school in New York City. Pulling his small suitcase along, kit made his way to the office.

"Kit James," he told the lady behind the desk, she seemed relatively kind, her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a stylish ponytail.

"So you're one of the new kids," the lady acknowledged, "I'm Florrie Kingston" she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Kingston," kit replied, "what room am I in?" He asked.

"Level six, room 5" Mrs Kingston informed, handing the twelve year old the key, "do you need me to help you?" She asked.

" no Thank you I think I can manage," the boy smiled, "but can I leave my case here?"

"Of course, I'll have it sent up to your room,"

"Thanks again,"

Kit made his way out of the office and into the grounds, There he saw a young girl in a wheelchair, drawing quietly in a sketchbook. Kit approached her.

"Hello there," the boy smiled. The girl looked up with a start, "please don't pick on me," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to pick on you," Kit replied, brushing a stray honey colored hair from his face, " I just want to be your friend," he stated.

"Why?" The girl looked at him with suspicion, kit could see that she had startling emerald eyes framed almost elegantly by pastel blue glasses.

"I just got here and I thought you looked lonely," kit explained

"Well I am a little lonely, my name's Seraphina Gale and I'm from Kansas," she smiled.

"I'm Kit James and I come from London, England."

"What room are you in Kit?" Asked Seraphina, running her fingers through her chocolate brown waves.

"Level six room five," Kit informed.

"Me too," Seraphina smiled again, there was something about this little English boy that made her want to smile.

"Do you like to draw?" Asked Kit, eyeing the sketchbook on his new friends lap.

"Oh I love it, I've always been good at it but it's really become my passion since getting stuck in this this thing," Seraphina told, tapping her wheelchair dramatically.

"Would you like me to push you so we can go check out our room?" The boy asked.

"No thanks, let me put my sketchbook away and I'll push myself," the girl replied, closing the aforementioned pad of paper and placing it in the cargo net beneath the seat of the chair. Kit was clearly impressed.

The duo set off, Seraphina subconsciously following the rhythm that her arms made while propelling the wheels of her chair.

"Doesn't that hurt your hands?" Kit asked.

"That's why I've got these," Seraphina pulled up one of her hands, showing kit her pink and purple fingerless cyclist gloves.

" Cool! Why did you beg me not to pick on you?" Kit asked, walking at a slower pace so his companion could keep up

"I had a run in with some bigger kids, one was Danish, another seemed like he was South American, anyway they didn't seem to like me," Seraphina replied sadly.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure there's plenty of nice kids here," Kit reassured.

"Thanks Kit, you're a true friend," Seraphina smiled.

The boy and girl entered the dorm building, kit eyed the large staircase, them scanned the room for a ramp or a elevator. He found the elevator tucked behind the large sweeping stairs.

"I'm sorry I'm asking you a lot of questions, but is that heavy?" Kit pushed the button to order the elevator.

"It's ok, I'm glad someone is actually taking time to get to know me before going straight to the teasing, and no, it's made of titanium, meaning it's light enough for me to move but strong enough that it won't get dented back home on the farm," Seraphina explained, wheeling herself into the elevator and pushing the button for the sixth floor.

The elevator stopped on floor three and a girl with long burnt umber hair and green eyes stepped in,

"hi, I'm Marlene Matthews," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Marlene, I'm Seraphina Gale and this is Kit James," Seraphina introduced, "we both arrived today," she explained.

"Oh you must be the girl I was told to help get dressed every morning, I live right next door in room 7 so it`s no bother," Marlene realized.

"Thanks," Seraphina smiled.

on the sixth floor, the trio made their way to room 5, "i`ll leave you two to get settled in, if you need anything, I'm right next door," marlene reminded.

"thanks marlene" Seraphina and Kit called out in unison as their friend closed the door.

"this is amazing," Seraphina squealed. indeed it was, the dorm was large and roomy, it had a living area and a small kitchenette. three doors sat on the curved back wall. the walls were a soft, icy blue and the carpet was white as snow. the floorboards in the kitchenette and living area were a grey colour and the curtains looked like they had frost patterns on them. five desks sat against another wall and everywhere was modified to meet seraphina`s needs.

"which one`s your bedroom?" Kit wondered.

"it`s probably the one with a lot of hoists and things in it," Seraphina explained.

"you mean that one?" kit double checked, pointing to the door in the middle, it was slightly ajar and the boy could see a large metal bar with a harness hanging from it.

"yep, that`s definitely it," the girl sighed, wishing not for the first time that she could walk like Kit and most likely her other roommates.

suddenly a key jiggled in the lock, "Same old room boys," said a boy`s voice. Seraphina wheeled herself backward to let her roommates in. the door opened and there stood three boys, the first one had icy blue eyes and light brown hair. the second one was the tallest and wore thick glasses, he had brown eyes and reddish hair. the third one had black hair and green eyes.

"who are you?" asked the first boy.

"i`m Kit James and this is Seraphina Gale, we`re your new roommates," Kit explained.

"oh, well I`m Skipper Perry," the boy introduced.

"i`m Kowalski Murray, and my friend here is Rico Morgan," the taller boy smiled.

"so how long have you two been here?" Skipper asked.

"we arrived this morning," Seraphina explained before her stomach grumbled.

" Phina hunry?" rico asked. the girl nodded.

"yeah me too, we can finish unpacking later, let`s go get some chow," skipper declared.


	2. cafeteria chaos

_**and we`re back, sorry about the wait everyone, just couldn't get this story off the ground. until i thought of a cool way to introduce some good friends of the penguins. you`ll see below... disclaimer as above **_

"so how old are you skipper?" kit asked as the five new friends walked towards the elevator.  
"actually kit, all three of us are thriteen," skipper replied.  
`"well i`m twelve and i don't think i caught how old you were seraphina?" kit chatted.  
"i`m eleven," , "been in my wheelchair since i was nine," she added.  
"how did you end up like that anyway?" Kowalski asked.  
"is there an art club here?" kit hastily changed the subject sensing seraphina`s discomfort, "seraphina, really is talented with a pencil," he explained the reason behind his question. the girl visibly blushed.  
"actually there is," Kowalski replied thoughtfully, " there`s also a music club if you play an instrument," he added.  
"okay," nodded seraphina.

upon arriving in the caferteria, skipper scanned the room, obviously looking for someone. whilst he looked, a wave from marlene who was talking with another girl. Kowalski looked in the same direction when his new roommate waved back. and then he saw her. Doris Benjamin, the school nurse`s granddaughter. fourteen years old and still the most beautiful girl Kowalski had ever seen. for a while he`d had a mild crush on skipper`s best friend`s roommate. but that was nothing compared to his crush on doris.

skipper spotted who he was looking for and led the way to a table in the middle of the large room. already seated at the table were two boys and a girl.  
"hello skipper," greeted one of the boys, he had charcoal-grayish black hair and baby blue eyes. he also spoke with an english accent. Kit felt glad knowing there was someone else from the UK here at the school.  
"hi classified," skipper replied, "i`d like you to meet my new roommates, Kit James and Seraphina. Gale" he introduced.  
aside from classified, the other boy was called short fuse and the girl was Eva. skipper pulled out the chair next to his and seraphina, wheeled herself into the gap. the girl was sitting opposite to kit, short fuse and eva. classified was on the other side of her and Kowalski and rico were on the other side of Classified. it was then seraphina, noticed that there was an empty chair.  
"is there anyone else?" the girl asked, praying it wasn't one of the boys that teased her earlier.  
"only my big brother corproal, but don't worry, he`s real nice," short fuse reassured, "you like pizza don't ya?" he enquired.  
"do i ever!" seraphina. grinned, pizza was her favorite food on the planet.  
"good, cause we always eat pizza for lunch on the first day of a term," skipper revealed.  
"why?" asked kit.  
"because we ate pizza for lunch on the very first day we all met," Kowalski explained.  
"so it`s sort of become a bit of a tradition," eva added. seraphina. and kit nodded sagely.

meanwhile, the danish boy that had teased sereaphina. earlier in the day, spotted her sitting at a table as he walked to his own. a devious smile came across his face, with a cruel glint in his brown eyes. and not recognizing the students she was sitting with, pretended to trip and his bowl of mashed potato went up in the air and landed on seraphina`s head...

the girl squealed as the potato landed on her head and began to spread through her long thick waves. gravy wasn't the only thing dripping down her face as tears of embarrassment welled up in seraphina`s emerald green eyes. classified gently removed the upturned bowl and Eva volunteered to take seraphina. to the bathroom to help her clean up. as the two girls disappeared into the crowd, skipper could hear someone laughing spitefully. the boy turned around and saw the danish boy cackling meanly.  
"hans! i should have known it was you!" skipper yelled, "no one tries to embarrass my roommates like that!" he declared.  
"skipper old chum, you must understand, it was just a practical joke, a simple ' welcome to school' gesture," hans tried to back pedal rapidly, running a hand though his slick black hair nervously.  
"You`re lying!" kit interuppted, "when i met seraphina. this morning, she told me she was teased by a danish boy.  
"right, thanks for the intel young private!" skipper nodded gratefully at the younger boy, "ya with me classified?" he asked.  
"of course i am," classified agreed and both boys stood up, faced hans and cracked their knuckles. a look of sheer horror came into hans`s eyes and he took off back to his own table on the opposite side of the room. skipper smirked and gave Classified a high five before sitting back down at the table.

meanwhile the scene in the disabled restroom was completely different. seraphina`s wheelchair was backed up against the sink and she sobbed as Eva kindly washed the mashed potato and gravy out of the girls rich chocolate locks.  
"why has that boy got it in for me?" seraphina. asked.  
"because that`s just how he is," eva replied, "i recognized the boy that did it, his name is hans and he`s skipper`s arch enemy," she explained.  
"maybe i should just go back to Kansas," Seraphina, considered.  
"nonsense, don't let him stop you from having a good time here, look at all the friends you`ve made so far," eva reassured.  
"i`ve only made seven," the brown haired girl pointed out.  
"statistically speaking, that`s seven more than you would have made if you`d stayed in Kansas," eva added as she finished running a brush through seraphina`s hair and slid the ruby colored headband back into place. eva was thirteen and had short red hair herself, kingfisher blue eyes framed with thin steel glasses. she wore a teal green blouse with a midnight blue belted skirt and a pastel blue bolero. her knee high white socks had blue diamond patterns and her black loafers seemed like a sensible footwear choice. her dark blue headband completed the ensemble nicely.

the two girls arrived back at the table just in time, as through the crowd of students came a boy carrying three big pizzas on a large tray.  
"Seraphina, Kit, meet my big brother Corproal," short fuse introduced. Corproal waved shyly as he sat down next to short fuse and ruffled his hair. there was five years between the brothers, Corporal was fourteen and short fuse was nine. both had brown hair and brown eyes.

during lunch, Kit once again brought up Seraphina`s drawing abilities. Eva revealed that she also liked to draw and that Seraphina. should definitely join the art club. Seraphina. even had the confidence to get out her sketchpad from underneath her wheelchair, and showed the others it`s contents.  
"and here`s the one i was doing when i met kit," Seraphina, announced, showing off a half finished sketch of school building. everyone praised it`s intricate detail right down to the time of starting the picture on the clock.  
for the first time in a very long time, seraphina, felt like she had true, true, friends.

_**well that`s it, chapter two is done. and the friends of the penguins are the north wind. i did a quick mention of Doris in there but she`ll appear more later on. **_

_**see you next chapter. **_

**_please review. _**


End file.
